The computer has greatly affected essentially all forms of information management, including the geometric modeling arts. Nowadays there are numerous computer program products that allow the user to create, store, and modify geometric models and their graphical renderings of various types on a display screen, and to print or otherwise output such geometric models and their renderings. Such geometric models and their graphical renderings span the gambit from simple to complex, and can vary in subject matter, e.g., artistic, industrial, etc. Some geometric modeling computer program products are two dimensional, providing only dimensions of solid shapes or parts on certain planes. The more complex three dimensional (3D) computer program products, on the other hand, provide dimensions in real three dimensional space. However, there is a lack of new methodologies and technology for 3D computerized geometric modeling systems with additional intelligence to assist users to perform geometric design and other behaviors or design features.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.